


Right Kind of Fucked

by niksthename



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Tentacles, additional junk, egglaying, there's just so much I could tell you, warning: dean has lady junk too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksthename/pseuds/niksthename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that which got her clammy hands on Dean, every monster they hunt seems to think his ass has their name on it. They might be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Kind of Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, please don't hurt me.
> 
> Extreme porn, proceed at own risk.
> 
> Dedicated to 14-extra-seconds because now I have a reason to finish it!

Fucking finally. Sam was out like a light, and he probably wouldn't wake up again any time soon the way the thing had hit him over the head with it's tail. He had no idea what it was, about 20 minutes ago it went from looking human to looking like the Alien's mythical cousin. Had he read about these in that wizard book? Maybe. It had smooth, black skin, stretched taught over an unusual bone structure, it's muscles long and lean and strong looking. It was a jumper, he could tell by the way it's thighs quivered, tense, like it was waiting to spring. Game up, Dean could fucking tell. It's tail was swaying back and forth, low to the ground, it's long arms half outstretched towards him. Almost guaranteed the thing could smell him. Everything he and Sam had hunted the last two months could, and while none of them were especially sexual monsters, it seemed they all thought Dean had something to offer. Ever since that stupid witch in Utah, monsters had been coming at him like his ass was a gold-lined glory hole.

 

He knew something had been weird when she'd died. Dean and Sam had pinpointed her as a center of monster activity years ago, but had only just gotten the jump on her. When she died, every supernatural creature withing three states had died as well. It was weird as all get out, but that wasn't half of Dean's problems. He hadn't told Sam she'd gotten a hold of him when Sam was at the library. It didn't seem necessary to make Sam privy to the way she'd kept him tied to the asylum bed, tracing her long fingers over his abdomen and talked about her time of dying, about her babies. He'd spit in her face and gotten four hours of unrequested downtime for it. When he woke up, he felt a little off kilter, but not unusual. Moreso, he found himself one keen move from freedom. The knife was blood soaked and he didn't think about who's blood it was as he cut himself free. He found Sam at their hotel casually eating a burger and looking surprised when Dean asked if he'd been missed. Man, Dean was never going to get used to the freaking soulless thing.

 

Since then, Dean had found himself with this problem. The monster was encroaching on his space, backing him into a corner, grabbing for him. It was obvious what it wanted, and Dean was surprised to see how pink it's cock was under the rough foreskin. The monster wasn't shy anymore, it was ready for what Dean would only assume it though was breeding. Stupid bitch didn't know that Dean was on the pill, three different kinds, and a regular dose of Plan Bs. It'd worked so far, there was no reason to think different. But even if it didn't get it's breeding, it'd still get it's sex. God, as much as he hated the thought of that repulsive fuck taking him, he was practically leaking for it. His cock was straining hard against the zip of his jeans and the brand new pussy (courtesy of that wild-haired bitch) was so wet it almost hurt. He reached for his fly, staring up at the huge beast as his back pressed against the wall. It took a menacing step and he held his hands up. “Easy, Cujo, just makin' it easier for you.” Still, it advanced on him, but this time it was like it knew. The closer is got, the more intoxicated he was. Like its proximity was a drug that he couldn't quite satisfy yet. Dean couldn't get his stupid pants off fast enough. He'd been reaching to get his shirt off when it seemed the monster was done waiting. Oh fuck Dean loved it when they put him in his place. Wait, he meant, fuck, no, he hated that, but... goddamn, Sam was always high on the presumption that he could kill anything, but when the monsters took him like this, it only reminded Dean to train harder, take it more seriously, because if they really wanted to, most of these monsters could fuck him sideways the second they got a whiff of him.

 

Massive claws closed around his upper arms and lifted him to eye level, pinning him to the wall like he wasn't 6-foot-something and a little heavier than he'd care to admit. What must have been the equivalent of a muzzle was about an inch from his face, which was just a little too close. What he wanted was too far away and Dean made a show of lifting his legs, spreading them wide for the monster. He could nearly feel himself dripping for it, licking his lips eagerly as he stared between his proffered legs at the monster's dick. Was it just bigger up close or did it just grow over the last few minutes? “Fuck.” He breathed. He looked up again. “ What're you waiting for, a kiss? Cuz that ain't-” Apparently monsters understood slang for “little bitch” because it took all of two seconds for that thing to find Dean's cunt and fuck itself all the way in. He made a strangled noise, choking on his own scream. It didn't hurt. The thing looked like it was riding the far edge of three inches wide and calling a foot long was being modest. It should have hurt like a bitch to have all that suddenly shoved so far up his pussy he could feel it in his belly, but it felt like nothing but ten orgasms all at once. Dean could have sworn the thing was grinning at him, the fucker. Jesus Mary and Joseph, he could feel it, the way it hit his clit and just stayed there, almost burning hot. It only paused for a second, like it was soaking in his sounds, before it started fucking him. Definitely an animal, any human could probably show more control. No, this thing had no boundaries. It just went to town. And the weirdest part was how Dean's body took it, like he was made for monster cock. He could hear the squelch of it making him practically leak, keeping him lubed for the seeming miles of hard flesh pounding into him. It was a stretch, for sure, and the constant pressure and friction right on his clit had him practically vibrating out of his skin, but it didn't feel like it was too much. Or, rather, it did, but not like it was going to make him bleed or scream out in anything other than ecstasy (he needed to stop reading his porn, that word popped up way too often).

 

As it turns out, having that thing shove itself in him like he was it's personal toy actually was like an orgasm. It freaked him out right quick when he felt a tongue, hot like a brand, licking over his stomach. He looked down, at his hard cock, at the spread of come across his stomach and chest that had to have come from more than one orgasm, at the way the monster was eagerly eating it up like it was candy. It should have done serious damage to his libido, but it didn't. He surged against the thing as he came, his pussy feeling like a fountain, still staring at how its tongue was lavishing over his navel. “jesus christ...” He muttered, body going completely slack. Now it was just a matter of waiting on the monster to finish. Dean discovered quickly that he had grossly underestimated what a quickie meant in this situation. He saw it before he felt it, the massive knot almost purple at the base of its cock, pressing against him. There was no way that thing was going to fit, but seeing his own juices running along the blood-swollen skin, like it knew exactly what was waiting for entrance, fuck, it made him want to force himself down on it until he could have it. He wanted it. He wanted that thing plugging him up so full he'd leak the second it pulled away. Dean saw the knot right there, wanted it, and on the next thrust he punched his hips away from the wall and took it, filled himself with it, both him and the monster screaming sounds of delight. Already, Dean could feel it filling him. He was gonna be so stuffed after this, it'd be a miracle if he made it back to the car without Sam noticing. As it was, Sam was starting to wake. Shit, Sam was starting to wake and Dean had no good reason for why he wasn't kicking and screaming with reasons more akin to anger than pleasure. The monster was pulling him down the wall, like it intended to lay down and keep its bitch for a few hours. Ok, so he wouldn't mind that, not the way it's knot seemed to be keeping a constant pressure on both his clit and it's prostate, if that was possible. But if Sam woke, he'd be fucked. Or rather, screwed. Or... well, in a bad way with his I've-got-no-soul brother. Sam's head was just starting lift and Dean clicked his tongue to get the creature's attention then pointed at his brother. Like it was nothing, it flicked it's tail over and dribbled Sam's head on the floor like a ten-pound basket ball then left him there to sleep it off. Dean couldn't help but laugh, more keen on spending time getting pumped full of come by this monster than letting Sam try and kill it. It seemed to sense his amusement and sat back on it' haunches, tail helping it keep balance as it settled Dean in it's lap, the new angle almost driving it's cock deeper. Dean was a sweating, panting, moaning mess, and some part of him loved knowing that he was going to be tied to this thing for another several hours at least. He was sitting up just enough to manage to get his last few shirts off, and the way it felt like fresh air in his lungs was almost overwhelming. Something about being close to the monsters when they had him like this, it made him feel whole. The monster seemed to think it too, because suddenly, it was being gentle. Its arms wrapped around him and folded him into its chest like a giant, warm cocoon. It didn't take long for him to drift off like that, feeling whole and satisfied and entirely too pleased with his proximity to this thing he was supposed to want to kill. If only John could see him now.

 

–

 

Dean awoke again when he felt the cool air finally settling into his skin. Whatever it was, it was long gone by now, leaving him slumped on the floor in the corner. Fuck, he felt sore. There were bruises all over his skin, and he'd been right, he was leaking come like a lazy river. Dean checked his watch. Shit. Nine hours ago, they'd only just parked at the old office building, and an hour after that, Dean had had the best cock of his life shoved so far up a body part he wasn't even supposed to have that he was seeing stars. He was a little annoyed the monster had just left him there, and he was going ignore how much of a chick he felt like just thinking about that. Slowly, Dean stood, not even grossed out by the amount of come that slipped down his legs as he pulled his jeans on and buttoned them gently. Minimum shirts for now, Dean pulled on the one dark grey tee he could find then set about packing up their gear. He'd managed to wrestle everything outside and get Sam into the car in a little under an hour, then took off back to the hotel. He needed a shower in the worst fucking way, if not to at least get the dried come off his own skin. He might indulge himself later and let whatever managed to stay in him get plugged up in there for a while longer. Even without the creature, knowing it had been there left him feeling scarily whole and happy.

 

–

 

“Sam?” Dean had the contents of all three of his duffles dumped on his bed. He couldn't find his pills anywhere. “Yeah, Dean?” Sam sounded so smug Dean could kill him. “There was private shit in these bags man, where are they.” His brother turned toward him, his whole posture screaming know-it-all-bastard at Dean. “It's nice you want to offer your anonymous fucks some protection beyond those old things you call condoms-” Fuck him! Dean had bought those just... uh... “-but you can't honestly think taking one birth control pill is going to help? They have to build it up, Dean, it's not like a take-one-and-you're-safe kinda thing. And the morning after pills? You'd have to be here the morning after for those to be useful, and we never are. Besides, we're working jobs now, you can't get distracted. Though it'd help get you back on track to throw em out. And don't think about buying more, I'll find them. We need to focus on hunts, not fucks.”

 

He was fucking screwed. No more monster sex for Dean, not exactly that that was a bad thing. He shouldn't have even started to begin with. Sam's little hunt incentive would go longer than the soulless bastard realized. Dean was officially celibate.

 

–

 

Fuck. Yes.

 

Man he fucking KNEW those things existed. He knew those anime fuckers weren't joking. “Fuckin' hell this is gonna be fun.” Dean stared in wonder at the huge swamp monster flailing it's tentacles all over creation like it owned the fucking place. His attention was pulled away by Sam. “What's that Dean?” “Oh, nothing, just gonna be fun to roast this fucker.” Fuck celibacy, it wasn't like this thing could breed anyways.

 

The first trick was to get Sam knocked out. As it turned out, that wasn't hard. Sam took one step too close to the tentacle monster and it hit him in the neck with something that had him out like a light. Fuck. Yes. Dean kept his distance as he stripped down, already hard as he watched the monster. Yeah, getting drugged up was fun, but he wanted to remember this, and his chances were probably better if he was willing, and he was so fucking willing. He nearly tore his own clothes trying to get them off and breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally naked. The second he took a step forward, it knew. He must have some crazy pheromone shit going on, because they all seemed to know. Dean made it about three steps before a long tentacle wrapped around his torso and pulled him up into the air. He must have been grinning like an idiot. Dean could see the thing coming at him that looked a lot like the one that had hit Sam, but he caught it before it could sting him. He wriggled a little, spreading his legs and letting a single hand slide down his body as his lips met with the tentacle, sucking it in. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right. His fingers circled around his clit before he sunk them deep into himself and spread himself open, showing off the narrow channel to whatever the thing was watching from. He was practically presenting himself for the sale. Dean's fingers came away wet, and he slurped them into his mouth right alongside the tentacle, sucking on all three lewdly. And... sold.

 

From somewhere, it made a screeching sound and out of nowhere, twenty more tentacles attacked him. They wrapped him up tight, spreading his legs, pinning his arms above his head, effectively immobilizing him. God, he could not wait for this thing to go to town on him. It didn't even take long. The original tentacle was long gone and Dean could see another headed for his lips, a nice, big, fat one. He didn't even wait, he lunged at it, mouth already open and eager, sucking it right in and humming nicely as it hit the back of his throat. The tentacle, somehow sweet on his tongue (like ambrosia, maybe), started fucking in and out of his mouth, fast and eager. Perfect. Now if it would just get on with the rest of it.

 

It was like the damned thing read his mind. He was eagerly sucking on the tentacle in his mouth, lips and tongue working it like the fucking pro he was. Dean had the freedom of his head and he used it to take the thing as deep into his throat as he could stand, unable to get enough of the sweet taste. It occurred to him absently that he was probably about as eager for it as a starving baby was for milk. Way too wanton for a normal human being. Finally, fucking finally, he felt one prodding at his cunt and holy fuck did he want it. The monster already had his legs pulled pretty far apart, but Dean was a showman and this just wasn't good enough. He folded his legs up, stretching them as wide as he could. God, he could feel his pussy and his ass opening to the cold air. Could feel how bad his body wanted it, was waiting for it. He could see the tentacle there between his legs, like it was thinking. Come on! He thought, desperate, keening loudly around the thick flesh filling his mouth and throat. It gave a tantalizing wriggle and then damned if that thing did not dive into him like his body was the fucking olympic pool. Dean had been hoping to god or whoever that one lady part didn't mean all of them, but the way that tentacle filled him up proved him wrong. C'mon you bastard, this isn't a party for one. Challenge accepted. Three is a magic number, yes it fuckin is. Dean was tense before, on the edge, but whatever was on these tentacles was like the ultimate pot. His body was so lax and pleased it hurt to think about. Two more tentacles joined the one and filled him up so much he could swear he could see his belly expanding from it. The three of them starting fucking in and out of him, fast and slick all at different times. It was like being run over by a steam engine, but it still wasn't enough for Dean's libido. His hole was still painfully unattended, and while he sure it wasn't normal to be naturally open and slick, he was positive it meant his body was ready for more.

 

Oh he was so right it was beautiful. Dean hoped the monster would keep Sam knocked out for a few days, because that's how long he wanted to stay here. Maybe it wasn't just his body that could take so much, maybe it was him. He's pretty sure most of those boom anime babes topped out at one in the ass and one in the cunt, but he was so beyond that, he was so far gone. It'd been teasing him for what felt like hours, fucking him out of time and unpredictable then quieting down just as he was about to come. He was dying for it, and he wasn't even tired yet. Then something completely, totally, wickedly unexpected happened. The tentacle in his mouth pulled away, sliding over his cheek and neck as he chased it desperately, wanting the sweet slime in his mouth the second it was gone. But it didn't relent. Instead, it left him full view of two comically large tentacles that look like their entire job was to vacuum shit up. He didn't feel threatened by them, though, even as the tentacles currently working him pulled away slowly. The ropes of flesh confining him folded him up so he had a great view of his own junk, the kinky bastard. Dean watched in sick awe as the three- no, four? -tentacles in his pussy pulled away just enough to practically prop him open. One of the huge ones (jesus the thing looked ribbed like a fucking wet dream) pushed right up against the well-fucked entrance, wriggled a little enough for Dean to see and feel that there was no fucking way it was going to fit, then dove in. Dean screamed, legs wide, his cock pulsing hot come all over himself as he watched come from his pussy leak around the enormous intrusion. A second later, the next tentacle followed suit with his ass, he screamed again from the sheer pleasure of being so fucking full he might nearly break. But it wasn't over yet. The monster was still making him watch. There was a long moment of suspense as Dean waited, and then he saw it. A long, bulbous shape was making its way down the first tentacle. Right into him. God, he could feel it. As soon the thing knew that Dean understood what was going on, it laid him back down. If it was even possible, Dean spread his legs wider, silently begging in his head. That's it. C'mon Daddy, breed your bitch. 'M right here for you, see how full you can stuff me. The monster took the challenge and a minute later he could feel himself being filled with what he could only assume were eggs. Fucking glorious eggs. Somewhere along the way, he passed out from it, out cold, moaning like a whore, and so happy with himself.

 

–

 

He was awoken by a shrill scream and a sudden drop. No, no no no. “SAM?!” Dean screamed, struggling desperately to sit up. It only struck him that he couldn't quiet manage it when he looked down to see why. He was huge. His belly was about extended as a woman way past due. Fuck. He shoulda been more careful, shoulda known this was going to be the result. And where was Sam? Sam was burning the thing with salt and flame. Dean got up and waddled about as quickly as possible towards Sam, screaming at him. Nothing he said seemed to penetrate until he was right there and screaming for him to stop. Sam killed the flamethrower and glared down at Dean, nearly hissing. It didn't matter, Dean was already waddling like a duck on coffee towards the monster, cooing softly and petting it where the flesh wasn't burned. He didn't need to say anything out loud, where Sam could hear. It's ok Daddy, I'm here, he's just being stupid, he doesn't know how good you are to your bitch. Doesn't know how good you were to me. Dean felt more whole like this than he ever had around Sam. Completed. The creature gave a week sound and trailed a single tentacle over his belly before whatever Dean felt around it just gave way. It was gone. He knew. He turned, ready to rage fury on Sam, even more so when he caught his brother's smug look.

 

“You asswipe!” He advanced on Sam, vaguely noting how Sam still had the flamethrower flicked on. Dean was gonna kill him. Sam's face seemed to go from smug to confused in a number of seconds. “Dean, why don't you put on some clothes and we'll get out of here. Clearly you're not ok.” He nearly spat at Sam, not even noticing how his hands moved to rest on his belly like it was the most natural thing in the world. “I. Am. Fine! You killed him, Sam!” His face was red as he tried to hold himself back. Sam just stared at him. “Yeah, Dean, look at what it did to you! We have to get you back to Bobby's and get those out of you!” Dean nearly hissed. Take them away?! No! He... they were....

 

What had he done?

 

–

 

Somehow, Sam had gotten him at least partly dressed and into the car all the way to Bobby's before Dean officially started shutting down. Like, the official version. There was the panic version, like when Sam was hurt, where he was just a blank slate of nothing, and then the official version, where he was in tears and unreasonable, like when Sammy was dead. It was only when they hit Bobby's place that Dean hit official panic mode. He was sitting in the passenger seat of the impala, face in his hands and silently crying his manly pain tears when Sam opened the door. “Dammit boy. Get yer saggy ass out of the damn car and come inside for a beer. We can talk about this in there.” Dean hiccuped once and shook his head. “Can't have any more booze.” He mumbled. He could feel the exchanged glances between Bobby and Sam, then Bobby totally blindsided him. “Alright. Then come inside and you can look around for blankets for a nest.” That should not have meant anything to Dean but he was out of the car in a split second and heading straight for the house. Somewhere behind him, Bobby shook his head and Sam blinked as he slammed the door to the car.

 

Inside, it took Dean no time at all to start grabbing every blanket in the house and dropping them all right in the middle of the living room. Sam just stared at him and Bobby approached him slowly, like he might bite if he got too close. Dean rolled his eyes. “C'mon man, you gotta have more than this. Anything from, like, the war of 1812 or whatever you fought in?” Bobby got an annoyed look on his face and straightened his posture. “Boy, you sass me again and I'll kick ya out without tellin' you what's wrong.” Dean shrugged. “S'nuthin wrong, so that's not much of a threat.” The elder hunter grunted in irritation, reaching out and turning Dean towards him. “Now's not the time to play soldier, boy. I know you think you're fine but any handsome young man walking around with a belly like that is gonna get taken into the next government facility without a warrant. Sit down, we'll work on the nest later, we gotta talk about this.” Dean grouched a little but he followed Bobby to the kitchen anyways, sitting at the table across from Sam, Bobby in the middle. Bobby spoke first.

 

“Sam, I know you're soulless and all, but your shit's been just as freaky deaky, so I don't wanna hear it. Your job is to be here for Dean like he's always been for you, even if you gotta pretend.” He sighed heavily, taking a long drink from his whiskey. “Alright. Couple months back you two were huntin some witch in Utah, right? Was there anything unusual about the case?” Dean pipped up quickly. “Everything withing a hundred miles died. Well, the supernatural stuff anyways.” Bobby grunted and took a long drink again. “Ya idjits, did she catch you or Sam?” He squirreled around in his chair, hands on his stomach as he looked uncomfortable. Sam's laser gaze wasn't helping any. “She got me. Sam didn't notice because I wasn't gone for long, so I didn't tell him.” Bobby slammed his hand on his table. “Dammit boy! And you didn't feel like telling him when you found funny junk on yer person that shouldn't have been there?!” Now Sam was really staring. Dean swallowed thickly. “Wasn't none of his business. Didn't matter anyways, not like he cares.” His brother cut in sharply. “I care, Dean, I'm just not... emotional about it. Doesn't mean I don't kinda care just a little.”

 

“Either way, you were both bein' idjits and now we're here. Dean how did you even manage to make it this long?” The older Winchester stared at his stomach in shame. “Three different kinds of pills and a shitton of Plan B.” There was a squawk from the other side of the table and Sam looked a bright shade of red. “You mean all that shit I threw away?! Why didn't you tell me?!” Bobby reached up and smacked Sam up the backside of the head. “Ya idjit, course he wouldn't tell you. How many monsters have you actually seen dead the last few months, Sam? Exactly. He gets you knocked out, fucks em, and lets em go. Drags your ass back to the hotel and you're none the wiser.” Sam stared at Dean. “Is that true?” Dean shrugged. “You chose those monsters over me?! Dean I was right there! Whatever appetite you had I could've-” “OK. There is not enough booze in the world for that conversation, we're stickin to the monsters. Dean, that witch passed on her powers to you. See, long time ago, Eve started makin' monsters left and right but soon she couldn't make enough. So she made breeders and birthers. Any monster can breed these days, but it takes a special kind to have em. They can't reproduce without birthers. If a birther is about to die, she passes on her powers. Besides you, Jack the Ripper is the only other guy out there. If you learn how to use it right, you could actually be a real help to hunters.” Sam looked to Bobby. “So how do we get rid of it?” Dean looked offended and Bobby looked... weirdly ok with it. “There ain't nothing to do. So long as he wasn't knocked up, he was gonna be fine. But it's a little late for that. Speakin of, why didn't you bring him sooner. Takes months to get that big.”

 

Sam looked like he had a stroke of genius. “Wait, it might not be too late! Those were just eggs, some kind of tentacle monster, it's why he's so huge! He's not technically pregnant, he's just an incubator! We might be able to help him!” Dean snarled at him. “Nothin wrong with me! Look, see, Bobby's shakin his head, you're wrong!” In a mature move, his stuck his tongue out. Bobby huffed. “Yer both idgits. Dean's got nesting habits, that don't come from no tentacle monster, he's already up the spout. That means that the eggs probably already know who their mama is and have settled in for the ride. There ain't nothin to do but train him.”


End file.
